Pilgerfahrt
by chrissy9
Summary: Ich wusste nich, wo ich die Story sonst hätte posten können. Es geht hier um das Lächeln der Fortuna. Was wäre passiert, wenn R. Bruder A. nicht mit einem Apfel niedergeschlagen hätte


PILGERFAHRT  
  
Vorher muss ich allerdings noch sagen, dass die Charaktere, bis auf die Pilger, nicht mir sondern Rebecca Gablé gehören. Das hier ist eine Fanfiction, die ich extra zur Hausaufgabe geschrieben habe. Für alle die das "Lächeln der Fortuna" schon gelesen haben: Was wäre gewesen, wenn Robin Bruder Anthony nicht mit einem Apfel niedergeschlagen hätte? Ok los geht's...  
  
England/ Abtei von Sankt Thomas 1360  
  
Verdammt! Das war das einzige was er denken konnte, als er die Rutenhiebe auf seinem Gesäß verspürte. Er zuckte zusammen, sobald er das sirrende Geräusch der Rute vernahm, wenn sie durch die Luft zischte und wieder und wieder auf ihn eindrosch. Dieser verdammte Mönch, hatte sein Versprechen anscheinend doch nicht vergessen. ...  
  
Gestern, war der Tag gewesen, der sein gesamtes Leben umgekrempelt hatte. Der Tag hatte vielversprechend begonnen. Sofern so etwas in einem Kloster überhaupt für einen zwölf Jährigen Jungen sein konnte, der vor Vier Jahren fünf Familienmitglieder verloren hatte. Dann kam die erste Stunde und er hatte sich einmal mehr gegen Bruder Anthony aufgelehnt. Er hatte gesagt, dass sein Lehrer ungerecht sei und er hatte die Lateinische Sprache kritisiert. Das war für den Lateinlehrer dann doch zu viel und Robert beugte sich über das Pult. Als der Mönch gerade zum ersten Rutenschlag ausholen wollte, kam ein weiterer Mönch hinzu und bat ihn zum Abt Jerome. Bevor er ging, versprach ihm Bruder Anthony noch, dass er es nich vergessen werde. Bei Vater Jerome wurde Robin of Waringham innerhalb einer halben Stunde zu Robin von Nirgendwo. Nicht mehr der tolze Zukünftige Erbe seines Vaters sondern ein niemand. Wieso hatte er das getan? Wieso hatte sein Vater seinen König Edward verraten? Durch den Verrat seines Vaters, wurden nicht nur er, sondern auch alle Erben Gervais of Waringham aller ihrer Ämter enthoben. Noch in der selben Nacht, wartete Robin, bis alle Brüder zur Mette gingen und dann floh er aus dem Dormitorium und in Richtung Garten. Dort traf er auf Bruder Anthony und dieser brachte ihn zu Jerome of Berkley, dem Abt. Der Abt sagte dann, dass sich Robin wohl noch einmal in das Leben des Klosters einleben müsse. ...  
  
Und jetzt war er wieder hier. Bruder Anthony löste sein Versprechen voller Genugtuung ein und Robin bereute, am Abend zuvor überhaupt in den Garten gegangen zu sein. Aber er biss die Zähne zusammen. Dann war nichts mehr zu hören. Die Schläge hatten abrupt aufgehört. Was hat er denn jetzt nun wieder vor? fragte sich Robin. Der Junge richtete sich auf und drehte sich um. In der Tür stand der selbe Bruder, der den Unterricht auch gestern gestört hatte. Alle Köpfe hatten sich von der Bestrafung zu diesem Bruder umgewand. "Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", fragte Anthony in einem barschen Tonfall. "Ich muss mit Robert sprechen. Es ist wichtig.", sagte er schüchtern. "Nun geh schon du Höllenbrut, und komm mir so schnell nicht mehr unter die Augen!", fauchte Bruder Anthony. "Nein, bestimmt nicht, Bruder Anthony", erwiederte Robin, und folgte schnell dem kleinen Mönch aus dem Raum, bevor Bruder Anthony die zweideutigkeit aus Robins Worten herausfiltern konnte. "Lass uns ein wenig durch den Kreuzgang gehen, Robert", sagte der Bruder. "Wodrüber wolltet ihr mit mir sprechen, Bruder?", fragte Robin. "Es tut mir Leid wegen deinem Vater" "Nicht nur euch, Bruder. Wie heisst ihr überhaupt?" "Sebastian. Ich wollte dir einen Vorschlag machen.", stellte sich der Mönch vor. "Welchen denn, Bruder Sebastian?", Robin wurde neugierig. "Ich weiss, dass du hier nicht gerade glücklich bist. Ich habe dein Gespräch mit Vater jerome gestern belauscht und gesehen, wie du dich gestern Nacht aus dem Dormitorium geschlichen hast." Robin stockte der Atem und er blieb stehen. "Was habt Ihr vor?", fragte er halb mistraurisch, halb gespannt. Bruder Sebastian lächelte leicht. "Was hälst du von Pilgern?" "Es ist eine fromme Sache.", antwortete Robin verwirrt. "Und weiterhin eine gute Möglichkeit dem Kloster zu entkommen." "Was wollt Ihr mir vorschlagen, Bruder Sebastian?" "Weißt du, wer sich momentan in unserem Gästehaus aufhält?" "Haben wir denn Gäste?" "Ja, seit gestern. Also im Gästehaus, halten sich momentan ein paar Pilger auf, sie sind auf dem Weg nach Santiago de Compostela. Vielleicht nehmen sie dich ja mit? Vater Jerome hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, bedenkt man dein Vergehen von gestern Abend. Und auf dem Rückweg, könntest du ihnen ja rein zufällig entwischen... Und, was sagst du?" Während der Bruder sprach, fiel Robin immer mehr der Mund auf. "Bruder Sebastian, i...i... sehr gern, aber...", stotterte Robin. "Willst du etwa nicht?", der Mönch zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Doch doch, aber.. wieso sollte Vater Jerome mich gehen lassen?" "Einen Pilger, soll man ziehen lassen." "Sollte ich die Pilger nicht vorher fragen, ob sie mich mitziehen lassen?" "Natürlich. Geh' gleich zu ihnen.", sagte der Bruder und verschwand um die nächste Biegung in Richtung Kirche.  
  
Bevor er anklopfte, musste er all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen. Was würde passieren, wenn diese Pilger ablehnen würden? Dann wären die halbwegs schönen Tage des Klosterlebens endgültig zu Ende. Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, wohlmöglich sein ganzes restliches Leben mit Bruder Anthony verbringen zu müssen. Jetzt oder nie!, dachte er sich. Er klopfte. Nichts. Nocheinmal. "Entrez!", hörte er eine Stimme rufen. Französisch???Was bei den Knochen Jesu machen Franzosen in England????, wunderte sich Robin, denn der Krieg auf dem Kontinent, war nun in vollem Gange und eigendlich durften Franzosen sich gar nicht hier aufhalten. Er tat wie ihm geheissen. "Bonjour, parlez vous anglais?", fragte Robin in seinem fehlerfreien Französisch. Seine Mutter hatte früher immer darauf bestanden, dass sie bei Tisch Französisch sprachen. "Ja, natürlisch", sagte einer der drei Männer, die rund um den Tisch saßen und den Haferschleim, aßen den ihn einer der jüngeren Klosterschüler womöglich gerade gebracht hatte. "Ähm.. störe ich?", fragte Robin schüchtern. "Nein, Nein. Können wir dir ´elfen?", fragte ein anderer. "Also... ähm.. Es ist so dass... Ihr seid doch Pilger, oder?",stotterte der verschüchterte Junge. "Ja natürlisch, sonst kämen wir ja nischt nach England, oder?", sagte nun wieder der erste. "Setz disch doch zu uns Junge!", sagte der zweite, und klopfte auf den freien Paltz neben sich. Robin, folgte der Aufforderung. "Könnte ich vielleicht... ähm... mir euch pilgern?", fragte er schüchtern. Alle Pilger schauten ihn überrascht an. Der der neben Robin saß zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute ihn skeptisch an. "Wieso sollten wir disch mitnehmen? Und wie heisst du über'aupt? Woher sollen wir wissen, dass wir dir vertrauen können?", fragte dieser schliesslich. "Mein Name ist Robin o...", es war die Macht der Gewohnheit, dass er sich so vorstellte. Er biss sich auf die Zunge und verfluchte sich selbst, dass er nicht von diesem namen loskam. Er war für ihn gestorben. Für immer. "Weiter, Robin. Also Robin of wo?", stachelte der erste weiter. "Robin von Nirgendwo. Ich habe gestern erfahren, dass mein Vater den König und den schwarzen Prinzen verraten haben soll. Sie haben ihn in Frankreich festgenommen, aber anstatt seine Verhandlung in England abzu warten, hat er sich erhängt...", er stockte. Hatte er das alles eben wirklich allen Ernstes Drei wildfremden Männern gesagt? Es sah ganz danach aus, denn alle drei starrten ihn nur noch verschreckter an. "Und jetzt ärgern disch die anderen Jungen im Kloster damit, und des'alb sollen wir disch mitnehmen? Damit du die anderen nischt mehr ertragen musst? Tut mir leid Junge, das pilgern ist keineswegs dazu da um vor Sachen zu flie'en. Du musst disch ersteinmal deinen Problemen ´ier stellen.", schlussfolgerte der erste. "Nein, Nein. So ist es nicht. Es ist nur so, dass ich aus dem Kloster heraus will. Das ist wahr. Aber nur, weil ich jetzt wahrscheinlich den Rest meines Lebens hier verbringen muss. Meine ganze Familie ist tot, na ja bis auf meine kleine Schwester. Bruder Sebastian, sagte ihr würdet mich mitnehmen. Ausserdem gibt es hier einen Mönch, der mich dauernd piesakt.", versuchte Robin die Pilger umzustimmen. Diese tauschen Verständnisvolle Blicke aus. "Wenn das so ist, nehmen wir disch natürlisch mit.", sagte nun der dritte, der bisher noch nichts gesagt hatte. Seine Gefährten schauten ihn erschrocken an. Aber durch ein nicken, deuteten sie an, dass sie damit einverstanden seien. 


End file.
